Eradicators of Light Revisied Eddition
by Dragonman75
Summary: The Clan Link-Joker has completely obliterated the world of Vanguard. Even the young savior of Cray: Aichi Sendo was beaten. Alas, only one fighter remains. The Narukami Clan lend him there strength to Eradicate the threat that is trying to consume his world. The fate of both world rests in his hands.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Blast from the Past.

Aichi and Drake were heading back to Japan to restore order and defeat Link-Joker to save his friends. They were flying on the plane sitting across each other; Aichi was going through his Gold Paladins while Drake just sat there with his eyes closed.

"Arigato." He said causing him to lift his head up.

"For what?"

"For freeing me and giving me back my Paladins and helping me rescue my friends." He answered.

"No need to thank me, it's the job of a fighter to help maintain balance on Cray and Earth." He explains.

"I see." He answered. "So, who are we going to fight next? To help with the cause?"

"The Very first reverse fighter, who lost to Takuto: Toshiki Kai." He stated bluntly.

"Kai?" he asked.

"Yes, his mind was manipulated with the power of Link-Joker, to get stronger and the results he lost his resolve and became consumed by lies."

"What do you mean?"

"Link-Joker is not as powerful as Void thinks it is." He answered confusing the boy in front of him.

"What? But the lock ability." He began.

"Is just a defense mechanism, nothing more. The purpose of the clan was to defend Cray if Void ever returned. But before they were completed, Void while it had a grip still on Cray; took the clan and changed it." He explains.

"How do you know all this?" he asked. He thought the only ones who knew Cray was real were the people he knew.

"Because I am from a tribe similar to the Souryuu: The Kolkarians." He answered. "We are connected to the Dragon Empire so we were powerful until…"

"Until?"

"Until kagero was sealed away. When they vanished the rest disappeared. Only after the Narukami clan was born I came into the picture." He answered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He felt sad now. His story was the same as Leon's.

"Don't be." He said bringing him out of his train of thought. "If your friends didn't free Leon from Void's grip none of us would be here now."

After 3 hours of flying the made it back. Drake looked around noticing some of the people had dark shadows above their eyes. He saw a little girl walking with her mother, behind them was a Reverse fighter tailing them.

"I'll be back." He muttered.

"Eh?" he walked to the man and blocked his path.

"Move it kid, I got a job to do." He said angrily.

"How low can you possibly get?" he asked.

"What!?"

"Going after a little kid just so you can force them to turn evil? You're worse than scum."

"Why you!" he was cut off by a swift knee in the stomach. He fell and Drake took the deck and placed it in his deck box.

"You are free now." He muttered.

"What what happened? Where am I?" he asked.

"Miwa?" Aichi asked.

"Aichi? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You know him Aichi? Drake asked

"Um! He's a friend. You saved him."

"Saved?" he asked.

"Go home and get your true clan back. We've got work to do." He answered walking past him.

"Aichi, who's that?" he asked.

"That is the person who's going to help restore peace to japan: Drake Fang-Blade." He said happily. "And he's off to help Kai."

"Oh no. I'm not going to fight him, you are Aichi." He yelled back.

"EEHH!?" he panicked.

"You are the person who he wants to fight the most. So it makes sense that you should save him right?" he asked.

"Oh…" he answered meekly.

After some walking they made it to Foo-Fighter HQ. Drake, Aichi and Miwa were standing the front step staring at the building.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes." He answered._ "I'll save you Kai, just like you did to me."_

"I sense two non-Reverse fighters inside, a knight who sacrifices his allies to gain power, and a girl who performs with the dark circus." He said.

"Ren and Asaka?" he asked.

"They are being surrounded. We must hurry!" he then darted off inside. They made it passed security and twist and turns through the building. Drake was following the strong aura inside the building and found more inside, a strong feeling of Justice and righteousness feeling in the presence of water.

"Aqua Force?" he questioned. "So he's here."

"What's that?" Aichi asked.

"Up ahead. Behind the door to the left." He stated. They stopped in front of the door to see it's locked.

"Ren, Asaka and Leon. Are you in there?" he asked. No answer. "I have Aichi Sendo here and he's been freed, I'm here to get you and the others out of here."

"Nice try Testu! I'm not falling for it!" he shouted.

"Ren!" Aichi yelled.

"Aichi is that you? If so show me your Avatar under the door." He questioned. Aichi took out Blaster Blade and placed it under the door. They heard the door unlock and red eyes peeked out. "Aichi?"

"Yes it's me. Please let us in." he begged.

"Okay. But if this is a trap." He warned. He opened the door to let them in. When they entered they see Asaka and a few students inside with Leon and Jilean and Sharlene beside them.

"I knew I sensed Aqua Force users here." Drake blurted out. "It's good to see they haven't been defeated."

"Who are you?" Ren asked.

"I am here to help." He answered but whipped his head to the door. "I sense a powerful evil presence heading this way. Aichi, get them out of here I'll deal with them."

_**Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - [Event] Wishing Upon the Chaos Emeralds (skip to 1: 43)**_

"What? But Drake." He tried to argue.

"No time just get them out of here now." He replied getting out his deck.

"Understood. Everyone! Follow me!" he explained as he and the others left to escape.

"So… You are the disturbance I sensed here." He heard from behind.

"Indeed. I am the light that shall eradicate the darkness that surrounds this school." He answered turning around. "Nice to meet you, Tetsu."

Aichi and the others managed to make it out with everyone in one piece; they waited outside the gates for Drake. Ren then noticed Aichi was different.

"Hey Aichi?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Are you normal again?" he asked again.

"Yes. I have my paladins back thanks to Drake." He answered then sensed a strong presence approaching the doors. "Someone's coming." They got ready for a fight when two figures walk out of the building.

"Is this how you treat every person you know?" Drake questioned.

"Ren." The man beside him said.

"Tetsu?" he asked

"Yeah. I'm back." He stated proudly.

"You did this!?" he questioned Drake. He nodded.

"Shoot that was fast." Said a surprised Sharlene.

"No time for chit chat, we've got to leave." He answered. "Aichi, can you get us to Card Capital?"

"Yes but… Why?" he asked a little confused.

"There is something I need to get for you and Ren." He explained.

He guided the others to the Card shop to find Misaki sitting there reading a book like usual.

"Misaki?" Aichi asked. She looked exasperated.

"Ai… Chi?" she asked slowly. He came to her and smiled.

"Yes it's me. I'm back." He answered. She let go a sigh of relief. And noticed an un-familiar face at the card case.

"Who's that?" she whispered.

"That is Drake. He's the one who freed me from Link-Joker." He explained causing her to go shocked.

"Miss Tokura?" he hollered.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are these units only for display, or are they for sale?" he asked. She got up walked beside him to see what he was pointing at.

"For sale." She answered and leaned down a bit to his ear._ "Thank you for changing him back."_ She whispered.

"It's the job of a fighter to maintain balance in the world of Vanguard." He answered. "Also you should be thanking his deck."

"Deck?" she questioned.

"His Avatar came to me for help saying Aichi was in trouble and I answered the call." He explained. She then noticed a scar over his right eye.

"Well anyway. Do you want it?" she asked.

"That would be nice thanks." He answered as she opened the door and took the four cards to the counter. He was getting his wallet out to pay.

"It's on the house." She said stunning him.

"I'm still paying." he answered handing her the money.

"What?"

"I don't like getting handed freebies. I like to earn the things I want by getting them with my own money." He explained. "But thanks for the gesture."

"Okay." She answered giving him the recite. He walked over to Ren and Aichi and gave them one card each.

"Take these. You'll need them later when the time is right." He tells them. They turned the cards over and were amazed by what they were.

"What are these?" Aichi asked.

"I've never seen this card before." Spoke Ren.

"Keep them safe. And don't show anyone. If they find out you have these, they'll come after you more than before." He tells them. They nod and put the cards away.

"Alright, you all must be tired so get a good rest. Tomorrow we are heading back to liberate Foo-Fighter HQ." he explains and the rest went home.

"We could use your help. Queen of Genesis." He spoke to her.

"Who? Me?" she questioned.

"You have experience with Oracle Think -Tank, and Genesis. Your ability to remember every card you've seen is also impressive." He answers. "With your help, we can return your friends to normal and save japan."

"I…" she hesitates to answer.

"I won't force you to do this, but I will give you time to think. Good night." he says and leaves.

"Power… to save… my friends?" she asked herself.

Drake was walking down the streets when he felt like he was being followed, he continues to walk when he quickly turns and flings a card around to hit a boy with spiky black hair. To his surprise, the boy was shorter than a midget.

"Hey! Watch where your throwing things pal!" he yelled.

"Excuse me but you've been following for several blocks now, turning every turn I make." Drake argued. "And don't think for a second that I can't see the black, red aura that surrounds you, Kamui Katsuragi." Kamui finally steps out of the shadows to show the red marks under his eyes.

"You're just like he said." He started "The one person on Earth who's been to Cray himself and can feel the presence of other clans because he was there for many years."

"Someone's been doing their research on me." he said. "So…. I assume you're here to fight me then?" he starts to get his deck out.

"Well not now but I will tomorrow. Because if I do now, it will attract attention and we can't have that now can we?" he answered. He backs away into the darkness vanishing without a sound. He waits a little before moving again, he stops a little more than five feet away and pulls out his deck again, he flips over a card that was on top of his deck and holds it up.

"With this unit…. I shall bring peace once more to Vanguard." He then puts it back and walks off into the night. "Thank you, Narukami."

Aichi, Ren, Misaki and Asaka along with Leon and Miwa were at Card Capital talking about strategies of how to compensate for units that are 'Locked'. When a familiar guest arrives, but it wasn't Drake.

"Kai-kun?" Aichi asked.

"You all will follow me." He turns around to leave but no one followed. "A battle between a Narukami user and the former Nova-Grappler user is happening now at the National tournament area." He says with a calm cold voice.

"Drake is fighting Kamui?" Miwa questioned as Kai left and then they followed.

"Heh, this'll be a cinch. I'll beat you then Kai will defeat the rest, reversing the last free fighters in all of japan." Kamui laughed.

"Can't you even hear yourself?" Drake asked.

"What?"

"Listen to what you just said. You were one of the few people who know Cray actually exists and saved it from destruction. Now you're with the same force that is trying to take over once again. Well, I'll put a stop to it." HE explains shuffling his deck. They placed them on the deck area then drew the five cards.

"Stand Up 'The' Vanguard!" they said (Note Drake, Kai, Ren and Daigo say The.) activating the motion figure system.

"Exorcist Mage, Dan Dan."

"Beast Deity, Riot Horn."

"The heck is up with this?" Drake asked surprised.

"I am a 'Reverse' Fighter; I just still use my clan is all." Kamui answered.

"I can see that but why is it a different color?" he pointed out, Riot Horn is usually green but this one was silver.

"Beats me. It changed the day I lost and so did the other units."

"Draw, Ride! Demolition Dragon, Dan Dan Idō. Turn End."

"Now it's my turn. I ride Beast Deity, Herarti Destroyer! Riot Horn moves to the left, calling Blank Marsh. Boosted by Blank Mars, Riot Horn attacks."

"No Guard. Damage check, no trigger."

"Go Herarti Destroyer! Drive check Stand trigger, Riot gains the effects. And he attacks." Kamui said standing the last unit.

"Guard. Eradicator, blue gem carbuncle."

"Over to you."

"Draw. Ride! Dragonic Deathscythe. Counter Blast, I retire Blank Marsh. Call." He calls three more units to battle. "Shield Blade Dragoon, Dusty Plasma Dragon, and Exorcist Demonic Dragon, Indigo. Shield Blade Dragoon attacks."

"No Guard. Damage check."

"Dragonic Deathscythe!"

"No Guard."

"Check, draw trigger, power to Dusty Plasma and I draw." The red dragon slashes his Scythe against Herarti Destroyer.

"Damage check, no trigger again."

"Dusty Plasma attacks with Dan Dan's support."

"No Guard." He answers taking his third damage.

"_Something's not right here."_ Drake thought. "Turn end."

"Draw. Ride! King of Sword. Then I call Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos, Riot Horn moves back. Hatred Chaos coming in with Riot's support!"

"Guard. Demolition Dragon." The yellow lightning dragon appeared to stop Chaos in his tracks.

"Make room for King of Sword."

"No guard."

"Awesome timing, critical trigger! Both affects to the King of Sword." Suddenly Kamui gains the lead again with the score 3 - 4.

"Damage checks one, and that's two."

"Back to you."

"I stand and Draw. Ride The Vanguard! Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree!" he says as Aichi and the others finally arrive. They see a red fire appear around the entire area and in the center, a giant Dragon with long blonde hair, an enormous bow and several arrows in a side quiver appears from a seal behind Drake. It also had spiral like horns on its head and blade like wings in its back. "I activate his skill, when I ride him I take two cards from the top of my deck and bind them. Call: Red River Dragoon."

"Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree?" Aichi repeated. "I've never heard of it before."

"It's an ancient monster that was sealed away because of his immense power. Some say that it even could take down Maelstrom in one shot of his bow." Leon explains. "But I thought it was just a legend."

"I activate his other skill, Limit Break! Counterblast, I remove one card from my bind zone and place it at the bottom of the deck and I get to retire one of your rearguards like Hatred Chaos." The Dragon extends his right arm and lightning strikes at the unit sending it to the way back of the arena, the force of the attack was so strong they all fell to the floor, except Kamui, Drake and Kai. Takuto was watching the match from his office with a blue screen floating in midair. He was surprised that Drake had such a strong card.

"I didn't think he'd be this strong." He then starts to radiate with the red and black aura mix as an evil smile comes across his face. "That will of his will prevent him from becoming reversed only once, so if he loses twice." he then starts to laugh maniacally.

"I attack your vanguard with Shield Blade Dragoon with support from red river."

"I Guard with Battle Razier."

"With Indigo's support. Ikuzo, Dungaree!" The Demon Dragon pulled his bow back getting ready to fire three arrows charged with blue lightning. "Indigo's skill, when he boosts a Narukami vanguard he adds 3000 power to the attack."

"I nullify it with Twin Blader." He says dropping a card form hand, but Drake doesn't seem to be fazed.

"Twin Drive. First check, Second Check. Gettō, Critical Trigger, both effects to Plasma Bite Dragon, With Dan Dan's support, Ikuzo Dusty Plasma!"

"No Guard. Damage checks one… and two. Heal trigger 5000 power to King of Sword and I recover one." He says making the score tied.

"I'll end it there for now."

"My turn then." He draws as the red marks appear under his eyes. "Now witness the power of Link-Joker…. when it's fused with other units. Ride! Shadow Deity, Black Azure Dragon!" He hollers as his Vanguard is pulled into a black hole surprising everyone in the arena.

_**(A/N: Now's the time when the music of the Link-Joker clan starts to play.)**_

The Shadow Deity starts to step out of the black hole only to be almost as big as Drake's dragon. It had black armor instead of Blue, the sword had completely changed to look like an actual one with black flames surrounding. The face actually looked like a dragons head, the tail had several spikes on the end, the shield was bigger than previous one it had and the eyes glowed red.

"The heck is that?" he questioned.

"With Black Azure Dragon's skill, I bind every copy of Beast Deity, Azure dragon in the deck and he gains 10000 power for the turn. Calling Beast Deity, Herarti Destroyer, Ethics Buster, Tough Boy and Beast Deity, Golden Anglet. Boosted by Herarti Destroyer, Anglet attacks Dusty Plasma." He says as Drake's rear guard is retired from battle. "With Tough-Boy's support, I attack With Black Azure Dragon! Also his Limit Break!" the dragon roars as a vanguard circle appears above it. "Counterblast. All the units I have that have Deity in their name get 5000 power and stand back up!" he explains as the rest are surprised by the power of that card.

"Shadow… Deity?" Ren asked.

"Drake, you've got to pull through this." Aichi said under his breath.

"No Guard."

"Drive trigger check, one… and two. No triggers." He grunts giving Drake his fifth Damage. "Boosted by Riot Horn, Anglet attacks your vanguard."

"Intercept with Shield Blade and Guard with Hisen. Shield Blade's skill, when he intercepts an attack for a Narukami vanguard, he gets 5000 power added to his shield." His units appear to block the assault.

"Shoot, Ethnics Buster attacks with Herarti's support!" he says as the unit charges his Vanguard only to be blocked again.

"Pollux, Seiobo and Yellow Gem Guard!" the three units appear to protect Dungaree stopping his last attack in its tracks.

"No! This isn't supposed to happen." He slams his fist against the table. "I… end my turn."

"Final Turn!" Drake hollers.

_**Kai's Determination - Track 25 (Cardfight! Vanguard OST CD 1)**_

"Stand and Draw." He draws his card only to place it at the base of his forehead with eyes closed. "You've been freed from your imprisonment, now is the time to show thy foes… The power of the Demonic Dragon in his true form! Crossride!" his vanguard is swallowed by crimson flames as the air around them turns cold. "Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited!" the new dragon slashes through the fire to reveal a much bigger one, flaming blond hair, four red wings coming out of his back that looked see through, three arrows made of lightning in one hand and a bigger bow with three string attached to launch more attacks. It was so big that it could barely fit inside the stadium. It roared making everything in the surrounding area shake as if an earthquake had just hit. Takuto was shocked by the size of the beast.

"How the heck did he get that!?" he yelled.

"W-What is that!?" screamed Kamui.

"With Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree in the Soul 2000 power is added at all times." He answers as the beast radiates with tremendous power. "I call: Crimson Lightning Dragon. Now he attacks Anglet, his skill, if I drop one Narukami from my hand he gets 3000 power." The Red Dragon open fires on his rear guard making it disappear. "Limit Break! Counterblast, I take two cards from my deck and bind them face up to retire one of your rear guards! He also gets 2000 power for each narukami in the bind zone; I have three so another 6000 power is added for the turn!" Kamui looked at his hand only to see the cards he had were barely enough to stop it. "With Indigo's support and skill he attacks for 28000 power!"

"I Guard! Battle Razier, Turbo Razier, and Street Bouncer!" his units surround the Vanguard boosting the total power to 36000."

"Drive trigger check. The first, Draw trigger. Power to Dungaree and then I draw." His Vanguard radiates with more strength as the power goes up to 34000. "Second check… " he slowly pulls the second card back leaving the rest waiting to see what it is. Kamui is trying to keep his cool and hoping he can survive the massive strike his beast is packing. Drake brings the card up to his face and looking at Kamui. "Sorry Kamui but this is…. The end of the line." He turns it to reveal a critical trigger. "All affects go to My Demon Conquering Dragon! Now he attacks. Witness the ultimate form of ancient power…. Forbidden Eradication!" The dragon firs three arrows at his Vanguard Giving him six damaged as the monster vanishes into orange particles. Dungaree roars in victory as the rest of the units vanish. Drake sees Black Azure Dragon starting to Vanish and pulls out his Sealed Dungaree and a lightning like spear is stabbed into the card preventing it from further destruction. He picks it up and places it into a fold inside his clock.

"It… is done." He breathes then sees people in the stands to his right. He looks closer to see a familiar blue haired boy. "Sendo?"

"Gaaaaayyyyhhhh!" he hears in front of him to see Kamui fall to the floor with black Red aura around him.

"Katsuragi!" he rushes to his side and kneels down to check on him. The aura vanishes and so do the red marks. Kamui gasps and shot straight up only to hit Drake in the head. They recoiled in pain and then he asks. "You okay?"

"Where… am I?" he asks. "Who are you?"

"Someone who is here to help. And you're not alone." He points to Aichi and the others rushing to them.

"Hey Bro!" he shouts getting back up. Kamui, Aichi and Misaki began to chat as Ren and Leon went over to Drake.

"What was that unit?" Ren asked.

"Oh, this?" he pulls his Crossride version of Dungaree to give to him. "Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "unlimited". It's a unit that I found floating inside a cave with only one source of light shining on it." He explains.

"Truth be told Drake, I never expected you to have Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree in your deck. I thought he was just an old legend." Said Leon. "But yet I just saw it before my own eyes. Its power was incredible."

"Really?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? That thing shook the whole stadium when you played him." Ren retorted.

"Hey Drake!" they hear beside them to see Kamui going up to him. He gives him a thumbs up and gives him a big grin. "Thanks man."

"Pardon?" he questioned.

"For snapping me out of that curse I was under." He answers.

"Oh that. No problem. I'm just here to stop Link-Joker from spreading Darkness across this world. The more users they have, the stronger of a hold Void does on this world." He explains.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Drake's Story: Rise of the Desert Gunner. _Flashback chapter_

_**Pokémon HG/SS - Bell Tower Music EXTENDED (15:30)**_

_Deep within the valley of the Mountains, lays an ancient temple that worships the Fire Dragon Overlord. The leader of the Kagero's: Dragonic Overlord. In front of its alter, you can see outside the temple doors a Village way down below. Upon closer inspection, it's full of life from both earth and Cray, both living in harmony. In the fields you can see little children running around playing games with one another, amongst these children is a child that has befriended every single creature and warrior in the clan. This young lad is also close friends with Overlord. His name: Jack Rider, a young lad who had short blond hair, green eyes and his clothes similar to Chain Attack Southerland's. _

"Onii-chan! Time to come home!"_ a female voice called a to him, he turns to see his sister the Little Witch, Lulu. She looks around anxiously to find him._

"Sorry, I have to go. Bye Guys!"_ he waves bye to his friends and they do the same, he turns and runs to her._ "Lulu!"

"Eh? Onii-chan, where have you been? Momma's been worried."_ She puffed out her cheeks and he poked them. He just laughs nervously._

"Sorry. Well, Ikuzo." _He said running past her back to home._

"Matte, Onii-chan!"_ she yelled trying to catch up, but unknown to all of them… this ordinary day will soon change their lives forever._

_Jack and Lulu have just returned home to see their mother cooking something._

"Tadaima, Momma."_ They said as they entered the kitchen to set up the table. She had long orange gold hair that flowed down her back, a black dress with white frills at the bottom. She had pointed ears, she turned around with a smile, she had blue eyes and a cap on her head. It was Battle Sister, Parfait._

"Morning, Jack, Lulu."_ She said happily, but then it started to get dark outside. _"Eh? It was sunny a minute ago."_ The ground started to shake and they heard screaming outside._ "Jack, take Lulu and head up starts please."

_**Dethklok – Dethharmonic (the part before he starts to sing)**_

"Hai."_ He helps his scared sister and went up the steps slowly, the house shakes and she fell when they made it to the top. He helps her up and they make it to his room and hid under the bed._

"Onii-chan… where's momma?"_ she asked not letting go of his hand. The house shakes again and she lets out a little yelp and squeezes her eyes shut._

"She went outside for a bit. Don't worry."_ He pats her head to try and comfort her. Then the front door burst open._

"Jack, Lulu! Come down stairs, we must leave now!"_ it was their mother. Jack helps his sister out from under the bed and together with their mom they abandoned the house. Lulu's on her back and Jack is running beside her. He looks up and sees lightning striking places but sees no fire. But his eyes widened with fear as he sees people being taken inside the dark storm cloud. Then another bolt heads for his mom. Thinking quickly, he speeds it up and jumps in front of them and starts to get carried away._

"Jack! Onii-chan!" _they scream as he's taken away. Inside the bolt something strange was happening to him, it was accelerating his age making him go from five to seventeen in minutes. His hair changed color brown and his right eye was in pain, his iris color changed to blue. Then everything went black…_

_(Song ends)_

_Months Later…_

_Lulu's POV:_

_It's been months since Void was defeated but my older brother has been missing ever since it started its attack and sealed away the Kagero clan. Me and Mom joined the Oracle Think-Tank clan to help with the war effort, we also have been searching for him but end up with no leads in the end. We were starting to lose hope, I wake up in our new home to fetch the mail, I rummage through them and find an old letter with unfamiliar hand writing, I could tell it was old because the paper was brown and wrinkled. Carefully, I open it only to find a picture and a letter to go with it. I could hear the water running so mom was taking a shower, I stare at the picture to see a boy a little older than I am with brown hair, and blue eyes wearing black pants with black military boots, a blue hood and cape with the Dragon Empire symbol on it. His shirt was also black standing there with on hand on his hip and the other holding a gun. His hands had many rings on them so he must've been a desert gunner. But I can't help but feel like he's… familiar somehow. I put the picture down and start to read the letter that came with._

_Dear Parfait and Lulu,_

_One day you'll get this letter in the mail, I don't know when but I hope you get to read this. It's been many years since I last saw the both of you, I can't seem to remember what you both look like but… you probably don't remember me at all. I understand, not being with someone for so long makes you forget their face doesn't it? Well, I hope you to are doing well wherever you guys are and I hope your living a happy life._

_Signed, Desert Gunner, Drake_

_P.S. Don't be too hard on Mom Lulu._

_The last bit confused me, 'Don't be too hard on mom Lulu'. What does it mean? Putting the letter down I stare at the picture intently. Why? Why do I get this feel… *gasp*_

_Parfait's POV:_

_I'm standing in the shower getting ready for a new day when I hear a scream from down stairs._

"Lulu."_ I open the curtain, grab a towel and wrap it around myself._ "Lulu, what's wrong sweetie?"_ I lost one child, I won't lose another! I rush down the stairs to the kitchen where I see her on her knees. _"Lulu? Are you okay?"_ I get down beside her and put my hand on her shoulder, I notice she's holding something against her chest._

"_Momma…" she said quietly, I notice she's crying but about what? "Momma… He's… He's…." I wrap my arms around her and give her a hug._

"I know sweetie, I miss him too."_ She shakes her head and turns around to look at me, her eyes were red but she was smiling._

"He's… alive… Onii-chan's alive!"_ she screamed and returns my hug. _"We got a letter from him see?!"_ She hands me the picture and the note. I give her a confused look._ "Look at the bottom of it."_ I do and I feel my heart stop. 'Don't be too hard on Mom Lulu.' I feel something wet on my cheek, tears._

"Oh Amaterasu… My son… My baby boy… He's alive."

_**He's a pirate – orchestra**_

_Lulu and I look at each other as a smile makes its way to my face, I give her a big hug and she does the same. After all this time… my son, is alive and well._

"But wait? Where exactly is he?"_ I asked pulling away, Lulu grabs the envelope and reads the front of it._

"No return address."_ She gets a sad look, I pet the back of her head is she leaned onto me. I can hear soft sobs come from her, and I could tell I was crying myself as the wetness that went down my cheeks again._ "I missed him so much mom."

"I know honey, I missed him to." _ I felt a chill go down my spine as I remembered I was only wearing a towel. I excused myself and head back to the shower to get ready for the day, again. I heard Lulu run up the stairs and head to her room, I heard slight squealing sounds from there so I could tell she was very happy. Finishing my shower, drying myself off, I get dressed and get a head start on breakfast. I felt overjoyed that jack's okay and still remembers us, I heard lulu enter and she started to cut up some fruit and make a Fruit Flower. She sets it in the middle of the table, and sets up plates, she had the biggest smile that I haven't seen in ages. We had our meal and she went to get ready, I was waiting patiently at the door._

_Lulu's POV:_

_Onii-chan, looks so… different. He looks more like a man now and what happened to his eye? I was walking to school when some of my friends surprised me._

"Lulu-san! What's with the smile?" _a girl with slightly long blond hair said to me_. _Follower, Reas, a member of the Kagero and my oldest of friends._

"Did something good happen?"_ the one to my left asked, she had small wings and red heir in buns, Stardust Trumpeter of the Royal Paladins._

"Hai!" _ I answered._

"Well, don't leave us hanging."_ They said I started to laugh a little._

"O~nii~chan." _I sang to them. Their eyes went wide and their jaws dropped as they looked at each other._

"EEEEHHHHH?!"_ the screamed and clung to my arms._

"You found him?! You found your brother?!" _Reas asked._

"Hai! I got a letter from him today."_ I said happily. _"It came with a picture of him to."

"Can we see it?"_ Star Dust asked excitedly, lucky for them I brought it with me. I handed it to them and they both held it with one hand, I saw that their faces went from happy to awe._

"Uh, Guys…?"_ I then start to see a dark shade of red make its way to their cheeks. They stand there froze as if they've seen a Silent Tom. I waved a hand in front of them and they blinked._

"Lulu…"_ Reas began, I listen carefully to what she was going to say. Upon closer inspection, I see their eyes glittering like stars._

"Chōkawaī!" _ They squealed jumping up and down scaring me a little. _"We've got to show everyone in class!"_ They took off running at lightning speed._

"Chottomatte!"_ I yelled running after them. When I reached to school gates I was flooded with girls from everywhere._

"Your related to the Desert Gunner, Drake?!"_ they screamed , at first I was confused. How did they know his name? I didn't even say it. I later learned that he's famous in several of the countries on Cray. Also, that my classroom… is full of girls who dreamed of meeting him and his biggest fans. Onii-chan, what have you done now? Before and after classes, I was swamped with all the girls in the school so I had to run away every time. I was sitting in third period, I was so tired because of all the running I had to do. I feel someone poking me and I look to see Reas giving me back my photo. I couldn't focus on today's lesson, I stare outside the window seeing Luck Birds in the trees, I then see a hooded figure stick their arm out and one landed on it. Squint my eyes, I see rings on his hand and a pistol holster strapped to his side, I turn my attention away from the man and look at my picture again. Funny, the rings on that man's hands looks like my brother's… Wait a minute! I turn to my side holding the photo and looking back and forth at the stranger and the picture, I realized the rings are the same. Upon closer inspection, I see the hood and cape are the same to, he even has the Dragon Empire symbol on it._

"_No… it can't be." the teacher gave us a little free time and I asked to use the restroom in which she agreed. Quickly, I turn a few corners, fly down stairs, and sneak my way past people and I hide behind the corner of the school's entrance. Carefully I peek around the corner to see he is still there._ "Ē to..." _His hood turns in my direction, cautiously stepping out from behind the door and taking a few steps outside, I realized he is a lot taller than I am._

"…After all this time, you still haven't grown any taller have you?"_ he spoke with a slightly deep voice I puffed my cheeks out and marched over to him, I stand there a foot away looking at him but I cannot see his face. He raises a hand and extends a finger. He pokes my puffed out cheek making my eyes widen. Only one person I knew who did that. He grabs the sides of his hood and slowly pulls it back._

_Reas' POV:_

"Lulu-san! Where are you?! Lulu-san!" _Where could she be? I was looking for her all over the school and couldn't find her, Trumpeter joined in to help find her. We run past the windows and I spot her outside, she's standing in front of a hooded fellow. I open the window to call her but he removes his hood and I become speechless._

_Lulu's POV:_

_He pulls the hood down to reveal a boy with brown hair, a scar on his right eye standing there. He opens his eyes to surprise me with blue ones._

"Onii…chan?"_ I asked he puts a hand on my head and starts to pat it._

"…it's been a long time since I last heard that…. Lulu."_ He answered._

_Drake's POV:_

_I stand there in front of a girl with slightly brown hair staring at me with widened eyes. Does she not recognize me or something? Well I don't quite blame her, after all that lightning caused me to age from 5 to 17 in minutes. Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I stare at her again only to see her crying._

"You alright?"_ I asked getting down to her level. Her head drops down and she steps back a little only to wrap her arms around my and crying at the top of her lungs._

"Onii-chan!"_ she cried shocking me._

_**Green Lantern: The Animated Series - ending - Green Lantern Theme - Abschlussmusik - sigla chiusura**_

_She remembered. I close my eyes and return her hug as she cries her heart out._

"Onii-chan… Anata ga modotte kita."_ She muttered in my ear, I pet the back of her head to help her calm down. It must've been hard for her to lose someone close at such a young age. How long have you been suffering? She pulls back only for me to see her smile. I wipe away her tears and she laughs a little. Then to my confusion, she flicks me in between the eyes._

"That's for jumping in front of that lightning."_ She scolded._

"Well sorry, it was better than you or mom being taken away. And I'm sorry for what I had put you through all this time."_ I said to her. She then huffs._

"No fair… You've gotten taller."_ I laughed a little._

"You see, when I was being taken it made my age go from five to seventeen in minutes. And it gave me the scar over my eye. So I assume you gotten my letter?"

"Hai!"_ she answered and gave me another big hug._ "We've missed you."

"And I the same."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Drake Versus SIT Genius. Narukami Evolution.

Yuri had just defeated "Reverse" Koutei returning him to normal, when their fight was over they see people laying on the floor.

"Nani?" she asked then she sees Team Genius standing in front of a guy wearing a blue cloak.

"Hmpf, seems you are strong..." Chris said.

"But you will fall," continued Ali

"at the hands of us." Lee finished.

"...If you can beat me that is." Drake said getting his deck out.

"He's going to take on all three?" Koutei asked.

"Stand Up!.. 'The/My' Vanguard!"

"Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon."

"Flask Marmoset."

"Schoolyard Prodigy, Lox"

"Intelli-mouse."

How about we make things interesting?" Chris asked.

"Interesting?" Drake repeated.

"Since there's three of us, we can all attack you on the same turn. While one of your attacks counts as a hit for all of us." Ali finished.

"Fine. Draw, Ride! Red River Dragoon, Strike-dagger Edo. Call, Sword Dancing Eradicator, Hisen. Turn End."

"I draw, then Ride Bringer of Knowledge, Lox. Using Schoolyard Prodigy, Lox's skill. I look through the top seven cards and if Guardian of Truth, Lox or law Official, Lox is among them I can add it to my hand. Since Schoolyard Prodigy, Lox is in the Soul, my Vanguard gains 1000 power. Calling Silver Wolf now he supports Lox's attack, Drive check, Critical trigger." Lee started

"No Guard Damage check. Getto, Draw Trigger. Power Red River, and I draw. Second check."

"I'll end my turn."

_**(Insert Battle Music**** here)**_

"Draw, I ride Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan. Strike-dagger's skill, moving him into the Soul with Hisen, and then..." Drake Grabs his deck and sifts through it. He picks out a card. "Powerful, Ancient Dragon. Release the ancestry of your strength and form... And swoop down to this Earth again! Superior Ride! Eradicator, Dragonic Descendent!"

"You went first and got a grade three on your second turn?" Chris yelled in surprise.

"Call: Desert Gunner, Shiden, Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon, Red River Dragoon, Sword Dancing Eradicator, Hisen and Thunder Fist Eradicator, Doui. Gauntlet Buster comes charging in with Doui's support and Soulblast."

"Damage check." x's 3

"Boosted by Hisen, Dragonic Descendent strikes you with his Sacred Lightning. Hisen's Soulblast, adding 5000 power. Twin drive check, Critical trigger. Power to Shiden, Critical to Descendent. Second check, Heal Trigger!"

"The heck's up with this guy?" Yuri asked.

"Another 5000 power to Shiden and I recover one."

"Damage checks one and two, scored a Stand trigger. Lox gains the power and stands up. Second check."

"Red River supports Shiden's assault."

"Damage check. Damage check. Damage check." they said in unison taking their fourth damage.

"Over to you." Drake finished. Meanwhile, at Card Capital. Aichi was fighting Ren and Kamui with Leon.

" Break Ride! Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis!"

"Oh. Is that the card he gave you?" Ren asked.

"Nope, it's a new one I'm testing out." Aichi answered.

"Ah I see, Guard. Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter, Masquerade intercepts."

"Hey Onii-san, where's that one guy?" Kamui asked.

"Drake-san? E to.. He said he had somewhere to go." he answered.

"Taking on another Reverse fighter probably." Ren joked.

"He did say one thing before he left."

"Oh? What?" they all listened in.

"Something about defeating the Shadow Beasts of the Zoo. And protecting the Empress."

"Empress... Does he mean Yuri?" Misaki asked.

"Probably, then who's Shadow beasts. He said there were three of them."

"Oi! Those three nerds we fought on the first stage of the Circuit!" Kamui remembered.

"SIT Genius?" Ren asked.

"Well, they do use Great Nature decks. But why would he go fight them?" they all sat in silence when Leon spoke.

"They're Reverse fighters." he said.

"He might be in trouble then." Misaki finished, closing her book.

"He's okay, besides. He worked out a new strategy yesterday." Aichi said with a smile.

"Really? Does he always do that?" Ren asked, he nodded.

"A Superior Ride strategy so he can get to Grade 3 on his second turn."

"EEEEHHHHH?!" they screamed. "Marron supports Bleoberis' attack."

"Kanzen Gādo." Back to the fight at the Airport, Drake was still in the lead with the score 4-5. It was his turn now and they all had grade 3's.

"Draw."

"Don't forget, With Guardian of Truth "Reverse" Lox as my Vanguard, I lock one of your Units for every two cards in your hand." Lee said as Hisen and Shiden were flipped over.

"Which activates School Hunter "Reverse" Leo-pald's skill, for every locked unit you have, I choose a Great Nature unit and they gain 4000 power until the end of the turn." Chris began. "Since you have two, I can choose two units. So Lox and School Dominator, Apt."

"Is that so...? Well I guess I need to break the Lock." Drake answered as his locked units began to emit blue electricity.

_**(Percy Jackson And The Lightning Thief Soundtrack - Fighting Luke. (Skip to 1:32)**_

"What in the?" they all said when the sphere and rings that were holding Hisen trapped were sliced to reveal a newer version of it.

"The heck is that?!"

"Meet Advanced Sword Master Eradicator, Hisen." Drake answered they see that Hisen was still Grade 1 but it's power increased to 9000. His color had changed from orange to red, his armor black with his shoulder pads having the Dragon Empire symbol on it. The fins on its back became wings that were spread out. They look over to his left to see Shiden had changed to. "And Desert Assassin, Shiden."

"How... How the heck can you break free of Lock?" Ali asked gawking at the new more powerful units, Shiden's power 11000. Drake chuckled.

"Just like the dawn of Limit Break, when your against the wall and you have no other options... You make them! My allies, break free of the binds that seal you away and soar to even greater power: Superior Evolution!" he stated as all his units gained 3000 power at once. "Especial Counterblast, Descendent gains 5000 power for the turn. Gauntlet Buster will strike once again with Doui's support."

"Cable Sheep Kanzen gādo.

"Very well then. Sword Master supports Descendent's attack. Hisen's new skill: when he boosts a unit with "Descendent" in it's name, the power is doubled and you can't guard with anything above grade 0!" he stated as Descendent power shot up to 37000.

"37000 power?" she asked, her brother just arrived and was wondering what the heck is going on.

"I'm just seeing things." he mumbled heading to the bathroom.

"Guard: Triangle Cobra, Eraser Alpaca and two Castanet Donkeys."

"Suit yourself, checking the drive trigger." the side effect is that the boosted unit loses Twin Drive during the attack Hisen Boosted. "Stand trigger active, power to Shiden and Gauntlet Buster stands up."

"Phew." they all sighed.

"Don't pray just yet. Dragonic Descendent's, Limit Break!" he takes three cards from his hand and discards them. "When an attack from Descendent fails to hit, Counterblast, and he stands once again."

"He stands?"

"And on to even greater heights, Kritica Plus Nichi!" he exclaimed as Descendent roared standing once again.

"Great, now he's got three more attacks?" they cringed looking at there hands. "No Guard." they said in unison. Soon Drake's Dragon units start to glow red.

"When there are four or more dragon units on my field, their power combines in to one final strike. Witness the Narukami's Ultimate power, Dragonic Thunder Burst!" as one all four attack at once finishing the game.

"NOOOO!" they yelled as Void lost its hold on them. The field fades away along with the units.

"Released from Void's grip and returning to this world once again." he said before starting to leave.

"Chotto!" he stopped in his stride to hear what Yuri had to say.

"What's your name?" Drake didn't answer nor turn around.

"Ask Aichi Sendou, he knows." and like that he vanished. His last words echoed in the room.

_"The Empress has saved the Emperor from everlasting Darkness."_

_"_Heh?" she asked, she hears groaning sounds from beside her to see Koutei has woken up. "Koutei!"

"Huh? Wha? Yuri?" he looks around holding a hand to his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Drake was on the other side of the station looking for something.

"Damn... I just missed him."

"I finally get to meet you, Drake Fangblade." he whips around to see Takuto standing there.

"If it isn't the puppet of Void. So your the one who's been responsible for all this." he narrowed his eyes at him.

"I supposed you were looking for Kai?"

"I was."

"I thought you said Sendou was going to fight him."

"I did but he was on the move of leaving. I had to stop him, but I arrived a little to late." he reaches fro the inside of his cloak. "But in the mean time..." he pulls out a card and flips it over and a bright blue light causes him to cry in pain.

"Gyah! Where...What is that?" he tries to shield himself from it but Drakes walks over to him.

"Void...I know your weakness, your the darkness that only the purest of light can annihilate. So I found the unit that does. Who would've thought it belongs to the Royal Paladins."

"You." he growls, the light gets even brighter.

"Leave his body or I'll preform and exorcism with this."

"_**Fine, you win for** **now..**"_ it spoke as it was banished from Takuto's body. He falls to his knees and looks up at him

"Ari..ga...to."he breathed and collapsed on the floor.


End file.
